New Planet, New Habits
by rakime
Summary: Jejeje, este es un fic comico, trata de como Vegeta se fue adaptando poco a poco a las costumbres y habitos de los terrestere. leanlo y dejen sus reviews, porfa


New Planet, New Habits   
  
By Rakime  
  
  
  
Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la llegada de aquel joven misterioso que vino desde el futuro con el objetivo de prevenirles acerca de la aparición de dos seres sumamente poderosos, que si no eran eliminados, se encargarían de convertir el futuro en un verdadero infierno. Por esta razón, los guerreros Z no hacían otra cosa más que entrenar y entrenar.  
  
Vegeta era el que más entrenaba. Día y noche se la pasaba encerrado en la cámara de gravedad entrenando arduamente, arriesgando a veces hasta su propia vida, y solo salía para comer y dormir. Y esto no solo lo hacía con el fin de destruir a esas 'chatarras', sino también porque aun seguía con la idea, o más bien el objetivo, de superar a Goku y así poderle hacer pagar la humillación que le hizo pasar la primera vez que llego a la Tierra.  
  
Por fin se había estado habituando a las costumbres de este planeta. Aun recordaba todas las cosas y situaciones tan vergonzosas que tuvo que pasar en los primeros días de su estancia en la Tierra. Bulma tuvo que explicarle y enseñarle bastantes cosas que los humanos acostumbraban a hacer y el no sabía, y esto le había resultado muy incomodo. Lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al aire, y por causa del cansancio cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, una ligera, pero notoria sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al empezar a recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar semanas atrás…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ / FLASHBACK \ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. Como de costumbre Vegeta se encontraba encerrado en su querida cámara de gravedad entrenando. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad a su contrincante imaginario, y hacia esas piruetas suspendido en el aire para mejorar sus reflejos y movimientos. De un momento a otro su estomago empezó a gruñir, señal de que ya tenía hambre. Una pantalla bajo del techo de la cámara, y la figura de Bulma se dejo ver, cosa que molesto un poco al saiya, esa humana siempre lo interrumpía en su entrenamiento…  
  
-Ash, para variar estas entrenando… un día de estos vas a terminar matándote a tu mismo con esos entrenamientos tan salvajes que acostumbras a hacer.  
  
-Pues eso no te incumbe – cruzándose de brazos – qué demonios es tan importante para que te atrevas a interrumpir mi entrenamiento?  
  
-Que poca educación, eso me gano por preocuparme por ti… solo te aviso que ya esta lista la comida, será mejor que te apures porque sino se va a enfriar, y luego a ti no… Vegeta? Estas ahí?... joder, siempre hace lo mismo  
  
Evidentemente el saiya ya no se encontraba ahí, al haber escuchado la palabra comida, había salido corriendo rápidamente con dirección al comedor. Cuando Bulma llego, él ya se encontraba devorando todos los platillos que tenía enfrente de él. Se sentó y ella también empezó a comer. En cuestión de minutos una fila de platos que llegaba hasta el techo se encontraba enfrente de Vegeta. Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, estiro sus pies, y dejo salir un gran eructo de su boca…  
  
-Vegeta!! =| - dice evidentemente enojada  
  
-Qué? Por que gritas?  
  
-Y todavía preguntas por qué. Se más educado y tan siquiera discúlpate por lo que acabas de hacer   
  
-Y que acabo de hacer que me tengo que disculpar? – preguntó algo confundido y fastidiado   
  
-Pues eructaste. Es de muy mala educación eructar en la mesa  
  
-Bah! Patrañas  
  
-Claro que no. A ver, que tal si tengo invitados importantes y tu haces eso, nuestro familia es muy respetada por nuestro nivel económico y cultural, y si ven tus modales nos degradarías  
  
-En primera, yo no pertenezco a esta familia (aun ^O^); en segunda, si tuvieras invitados yo ni siquiera me aparecería aquí, lo que menos quiero es mezclarme con los estúpidos humanos, y en tercera, yo hago lo que me da mi regalada gana!   
  
-Pues eso no me importa, mientras permanezcas aquí tienes que comportarte correctamente!  
  
-Si, si, como digas – ignorándola por completo. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se estiraba y dejaba salir de su boca otro eructo, solo para molestar a Bulma   
  
-Maldito extraterrestre, como lo detesto  
  
El día termino sin más contratiempos ni discusiones, Vegeta siguió entrenando y Bulma siguió trabajando en su laboratorio, reparando algunos robots y otras cosas más, ya que su padre no estaba, se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones junto con su madre.   
  
A eso de las nueve de la noche, Vegeta salio de la cámara de gravedad con la intención de descansar para al día siguiente poder reanudar su entrenamiento sin ningún contratiempo. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, paso por un ligero bocadillo a la cocina ( claro, si se le puede llamar pequeño bocadillo a un emparedado de más de un metro de alto ¬¬u). Cuando entro a su habitación se enfado algo, ya que Bulma se encontraba ahí…  
  
-Que estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunto mientras se quitaba la playera que tenía puesta y la tiraba de mala manera al suelo  
  
-Cambiando las sábanas de tu cama, ya estaban sucias y además huelen muy mal  
  
-Humpt, apurate que quiero dormirme ya   
  
-No seas tan impaciente, que ya he terminado   
  
-Ya era hora  
  
-Si ni un minuto me tarde ¬.¬u  
  
-Eso ya no importa – tumbándose en la cama – ahora vete y déjame dormir   
  
-Pero que estas haciendo?  
  
-Y ahora que? – dice algo fastidiado  
  
-Como te atreves a acostarte sin ducharte antes   
  
-Qué tiene de malo?  
  
-Cómo que qué tiene de malo!?. Has estado entrenando todo el día, por lo cual sudas mucho y hueles mal, no es correcto que te acuestas a dormir así, con razón las sabanas de tu cama se ensucian tan rápido y apestan ¬¬  
  
-Grrr, ya deja de molestar y lárgate!, necesito dormir – mientras se cobijaba y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada   
  
-No, nada de que te vas a dormir – le dijo en tono autoritario mientras lo descobijaba – te paras ahora mismo y te bañas!  
  
-Tu no me vas a dar ordenes a mi! Así que déjame dormir de una buena vez!   
  
-No te vas a duchar?  
  
-No!!  
  
-Entonces bájate de la cama y duerme en el piso – mientras lo jalaba del brazo con la intención de levantarlo   
  
-Que te pasa mujer!? Cómo se te ocurre que YO, el príncipe de los saiyajins!, voy a dormir en el piso!!? Estas loca!!   
  
-Príncipe de los cochinos debería de ser ¬¬ … anda, vete a duchar ya!, no puedo creer que seas un príncipe con lo sucio que eres ¬¬   
  
-Si me ducho me vas a dejar de molestar!!?  
  
-Si  
  
-Esta bien – levantándose de la cama – pero no pienses que lo hago porque tu me lo pides!, es solo que quiero dormir!  
  
-Si hombre, como digas ¬_¬  
  
Vegeta entro al baño de mala gana, y cerro la puerta. Se desvistió ( *O* ) tiro la ropa que traía puesta de mala gana, y entro a la ducha. Bulma entro unos minutos después, con la intención de llevarle ropa limpia al saiya y llevarse la ropa que se había quitado para lavarla…  
  
-Puaj!, pero cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste Vegeta? – dijo con desagrado al agarrar la ropa sucia del saiya   
  
-Que te importa  
  
-Anda, dime  
  
-Creo que fue cuando regrese aquí, cuando el idiota de Kakarotto regreso del espacio y ese joven misterioso apareció   
  
-QUÉ O_O!!!!!? – dice totalmente asombrada mientras le pasaba unos calzoncillos al saiya, el cual ya había terminado de ducharse – Pero eso fue hace cuatro semanas O_O!!!!  
  
-Y que tiene de malo?  
  
-Pues que tienes que bañarte diario!!... a ver, cada cuanto acostumbras bañarte?  
  
-No se, cada que tengo la oportunidad – saliendo de la ducha mientras trababa de secar su alborotado cabello con una toalla  
  
-A que te refieres con eso?  
  
-Pues yo siempre me la he pasado viajando por el espacio, y a veces tenía que permanecer más de un año viajando en esas naves tan chicas que el bastardo de Freezer nos daba. Tu has visto lo pequeñas que son, solo cabe una persona, y es lógico que en esas naves no tuvieran un baño, así que tomando en cuenta eso, solo tenía oportunidad de bañarme cuando estaba en la base  
  
-Me estas diciendo que a veces te bañabas cada año O.o?  
  
-Si, a veces. Pero por que la cara de estúpida?... que, cada cuanto de bañas tu?  
  
-Pues me baño diario, y de ahora en adelante tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo si quieres seguir viviendo aquí. Tienes un baño aquí en tu cuarto, así que no hay pretextos. Debes de cuidar tu higiene, a mi no me gustan los hombres que huelen mal – le dijo picadamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo   
  
-Y a mi no me agradan las personas entro meditas, pero a veces hay que hacer excepciones – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella sospechosamente. La abrazo de la cintura, la acerco a él y le dio un beso rápido, pero muy intenso – no lo crees?  
  
-Por ti yo haría todas las excepciones posibles  
  
-Bueno, ahora si ya déjame dormir ¬¬. Necesito dormir para reanudar mi entrenamiento mañana   
  
-Tú y tu entrenamiento. Me gustaría saber cuando tiempo duraras con ese entrenamiento tan peligroso  
  
-Vamos, no me va a pasar nada, soy muy fuerte y mi cuerpo resiste mucho – dijo con gran orgullo  
  
-Ya te olvidaste del accidente que tuviste no hace mucho?  
  
-Tenías que salir con eso ¬.¬… ya mejor vete y apaga la luz cuando te vayas – le dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la cama y le daba la espalda  
  
-Esta bien, que descanses y que sueñes conmigo ^o^  
  
-No, gracias, hoy no quiero tener pesadillas  
  
-Ja, ja, ja – fingiendo reírse – muy gracioso   
  
-Yo?, claro – dijo soberbiamente   
  
-Mejor me voy – apago la luz y salio de la habitación…  
  
A la mañana siguiente…   
  
Todo transcurrió normalmente. Vegeta se levanto desde muy temprano para entrenar, y Bulma se levanto casi enseguida para iniciar con sus quehaceres cotidianos. A las nueve de la mañana se puso a preparar el desayuno del saiya, y como a eso de las diez termino, siempre tardaba una hora, o a veces hasta más, para preparar el desayuno de este, ya que tenía que preparar una gran cantidad de comida, casi como para cien personas. Acomodo la mesa y salio a avisarle a Vegeta…  
  
-Vegeta, déjame entrar – mientras tocaba la puerta, el saiya bajo la gravedad hasta 1g, y abrió la puerta  
  
-Y ahora que quieres?  
  
-Ay, que genio… solo vengo a avisarte que ya esta el desayuno  
  
-Y solo para eso me molestas?  
  
Dicho esto se dejo oir un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Vegeta, el cual se sonrojo por esto.  
  
-Y solo para eso me molestas – dijo Bulma imitando las palabras que anteriormente había dicho Vegeta  
  
-Grrr, cállate!  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien… pero anda, vamos a desayunar  
  
Vegeta desayuno rápidamente, aun más rápido de lo normal, quería seguir entrenando cuanto antes. Termino, se estiro, y ya estaba a punto de eructar, como lo hacia siempre después de terminar de comer, pero Bulma lo vio con una mirada fulminante y le dijo…  
  
-Ni te atrevas!!  
  
-Grrr, esta bien, solo porque no tengo ánimos de discutir no lo haré ¬¬  
  
-Si, como digas, aunque se que no es verdad, pero bueno ^o^  
  
-Claro que si es cierto! ¬¬  
  
Termino de decir esto, y se levanto de la silla con dirección a la puerta de entrada. Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se había ido tan rápido que se le había olvidado comer el postre (si, Vegeta acostumbraba a comer postre hasta en el desayuno para así satisfacer por completo su apetito) y era lo que últimamente le gustaba más de la comida, así que salio tras de él. Lo encontró parada enfrente de un árbol, con las dos manos adelante y un pequeño chorrito de "agua" cayendo frente a él. Bulma, pensando lo peor, se acerco y lo jalo de tal forma en que Vegeta quedo dándole la cara, y por lo cual ese chorrito de "agua" la salpico…  
  
-Vegeta!!!! – alejándose de él – pero que demonios haces!!!!?  
  
-Tu tuviste la culpa!! – subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón – no ves que estaba ocupado!!? – le pregunto totalmente rojo por la vergüenza  
  
-Eso es a lo que me refiero, cómo se te ocurre hacer eso aquí afuera!!!? Que tal si alguien te ve?!  
  
-Y entonces donde quieres que orine mujer ¬¬?, que, ustedes los humanos no orinan o que ¬o¬?  
  
-Claro que si, pero para eso usamos el baño también  
  
-O.o? – evidentemente confundido  
  
-Ven – dice mientras lo jalaba de la mano hacia la cámara de gravedad   
  
Entraron a esta misma, se acerco al control principal de la cámara, apretó un botón y una puesta se abrió dentro de esta. Camino hasta donde la puerta, la cual dejaba entrar a un baño, mientras seguía jalando al saiya, quien se encontraba más confundido aun…  
  
-Mira, esto es a lo que llamamos escusado, retrete, taza, water, etc., etc. – parándolo enfrente de este y señalándolo – aquí es donde nosotros los humanos hacemos nuestras necesidades, o como normalmente decimos, donde hacemos pipi y popo…así, que de ahora en adelante usas el baño, no quiero volver a verte haciendo pipi en el jardín ¬¬! - termina de decir en un tono enfadado, y ya se disponía ir, cuando Vegeta le dice…  
  
-Oye… pero… este… es que… yo… - balbucea algo nervioso   
  
-Qué, que quieres?  
  
-Es que… - mientras jugaba con sus dedos  
  
-Oye Vegeta, no me digas que no sabes como usarlo?  
  
-Pues… no – completamente rojo  
  
-O.o… jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!  
  
-GRRR, cállate si quieres seguir viviendo!!! – le grito evidentemente enojado, pero a la vez avergonzado, por lo que Bulma dejo salir un "glup"  
  
-Jeje – rió nerviosamente – no te enojes, ya no me rió  
  
-Humpt – cruzándose de brazos  
  
-A ver, en verdad no sabes usarlo?  
  
-No – dijo en voz baja  
  
-Pues que siempre has hecho pipi enfrente de un árbol ¬.¬ ?  
  
-Claro que no!!  
  
-Entonces, donde hacias?  
  
-Pues es seguro que no usaba una de estas cosas – señalando el retrete – como ya te había dicho yo pasaba mucho tiempo en esas naves tan pequeñas donde no había ningún baño, y ahí… bueno… pues… eso no te incumbe! =| ¬.¬  
  
-^o^, y en la base de Freezer?  
  
-Bueno, ahí si había baños, pero no había retretes, como tu llamas a esa cosa, había como un hoyo en el piso  
  
-òô pero que salvajes y anticuados  
  
-Pues nuestra tecnología era mucho más avanzada que la de ustedes ¬¬   
  
-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que aprendas a usar el baño, no es tan difícil, digo, si hasta Goku sabe hacerlo ^O^  
  
-Oye, ese comentario no me agrado, insinúas que Kakarotto es más inteligente que yo?! =|  
  
-Claro que no, no hay nadie más inteligente y apuesto que tú – le dijo coquetamente  
  
-Mas te vale ¬¬  
  
-Bueno, ya dejémonos de habladurías   
  
-Hump  
  
-A ver, primero que nada levantas la tapa…   
  
Bulma le explico paso a paso como tendría que usar el baño a Vegeta, quien se encontraba totalmente avergonzados por tal situación que a el le parecía tremendamente humillante. Mientras Bulma le explicaba, trataba de aguantarse a esfuerzos de no reír, le parecía bastante graciosa la expresión que en esos momentos Vegeta tenía en su cara, confusa y avergonzada. Una vez que termino, Bulma salio de la cámara, pero Vegeta se quedo un rato más en el baño, mirando el retrete mientras pensaba en que raras eran las costumbres de los humanos, o al menos para él…   
  
Esa noche…  
  
-Oye Bulma  
  
-Dime  
  
-Te pido… pero que digo?... Te ordeno que no le digas a nadie de todo esto!! ¬.¬  
  
-Yo seria incapaz de contarle todo esto a alguien… es normal que te pase esto, tu vienes de otro planeta, no conoces ni nuestras costumbres ni nuestros hábitos y es lógico que no sepas alguna cosas, pero no te preocupes, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, con confianza ^o^  
  
-Ya has terminado con tu sermón? – le pregunto despreocupadamente mientras daba un gran y largo bostezo. Acto seguido Bulma cayó de cabeza…  
  
-Que odioso eres Vegeta ¬¬  
  
-Y tu que aburrida – le dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama  
  
-Hey! Que esta haciendo jovencito – le regañó como si estuviera hablando con un crío – primero se me mete a bañar y luego se duerme  
  
-Ay no, me estoy muriendo de sueño – reprocho el saiya fríamente   
  
-Pues no me importa, ya te había dicho ayer que tienes que bañarte diario   
  
-Pero es que…  
  
-Pero es que nada… anda, no discutas más y duchate de una buena vez, o quieres que te lleve arrastrando hasta el baño y te duche yo?   
  
-Ja! No podrías  
  
-Quieres ver que si?  
  
-No ¬¬… Aunque se que no podrías  
  
-No me retes   
  
-Esta bien, me voy a duchar… pero ya lárgate de aquí!   
  
-Uy, que genio… oye, no necesitas que de explique como debes ducharte? – pregunto en tono burlón y divertida   
  
-Ya vete!!! ¬¬  
  
-Ok, ok  
  
Una par de días transcurrieron pacíficamente. Bulma vigilaba casi todo el día a Vegeta, especialmente cuando este pasaba junto a un árbol ( jejejejeje XD ). Cuando lo llegaba a ver por las tardes le daba unas pequeñas clases de modales, que buena falta le hacían, pero Vegeta no prestaba mucha atención. Al llegar la noche lo esperaba en su habitación para cerciorarse de que este se duchara antes de acostarse a dormir. Esto le resultaba muy incomodo a Vegeta, algunas veces hasta llegaba a sentirse un tonto, le enfadaba mucho que Bulma le estuviera diciendo diario que hacer, pero le enfadaba más el hecho de que él siempre la obedecía.   
  
Cierto día, Bulma se encontraba leyendo una revista tranquilamente sentada en un sillón de la sala. De repente apareció Vegeta, quería disimular, pero no podía evitar que algo de preocupación se reflejara en su rostro. Se sentó, a una distancia considerable, junto a Bulma, y se le quedo mirando, como queriéndole preguntar algo, pero no se atrevía…   
  
-Bueno, y a ti que te pasa?  
  
-Este… no es que me importe – le dijo en el tono mas frío que pudo hacer en esos momentos – pero… estas bien?  
  
-Si, pero, por qué la pregunta – dijo algo confundida y asombrada  
  
-Es que… ví… ejem  
  
-Qué, que viste?  
  
-Es que la puerta de mi baño se cerró con seguro, y la ultima ves que rompí una puerta tu hiciste un alboroto, así que decidí ir a el baño de tu habitación… y… ví…  
  
-Ya dime que viste!!   
  
-…sangre… segura que estas bien, digo, ya te dije que no me importa, pero si te mueres no quiero que me echen la culpa   
  
-Jajajajajajaja, pero como me voy a morir Vegeta?, jajajajajaja, nunca te desharías por mi tan fácilmente y menos por eso, jajajajajaja   
  
-Grrrr, eso me gano por andar de preguntón – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba su cara al lado contrario donde se encontraba Bulma, evidentemente enojado – te pregunto algo seriamente y tu solo te ríes  
  
-Perdóname Vegeta, en verdad lo siento   
  
-Humpt   
  
-A ver, que en tu planeta no había mujeres?  
  
-Claro que las había, sino como crees que nací yo!   
  
-Pues quien sabe, te pudieron a ver clonado, con eso de que todos los saiyajins se parecen ¬¬  
  
-No te salgas del tema  
  
-Si, ya se… bueno, y si había mujeres, que nunca hablaste con alguna, o que tu madre no te explico nunca nada de esto?  
  
-Ni siquiera conocí a mi madre ¬.¬  
  
-Ah, lo siento  
  
-No tienes por que  
  
-Entonces nadie te dijo nada acerca de esto?  
  
-Acerca de qué!? Ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas y dime de una buena vez porque había sangre en tu baño!!   
  
-Ok… mira, se supone que a todas las mujeres, o al menos a nosotras las terrícolas, perdemos sangre cada mes, eso es a lo que llamamos regla o período o tortura U_U, si no pasará esto, no podríamos tener hijos.   
  
-òó   
  
-Me extraña que no supieras esto =S, si eras un príncipe te tendrían que haber dado una educación muy completa, no solo haberte enseñado como dar golpes ¬.¬  
  
-òó   
  
-Jeje, pero no pongas esa cara mi príncipe – dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla – esto es algo muy normal  
  
-Que raros son los humanos  
  
-No somos raros, es que tu eres un ignorante  
  
-No me digas así!! =|… se de por si me siento así – se dijo esto ultimo para si mismo   
  
-No te enojes, ya te dije que es lógico que no sepas alguna cosas  
  
-Si, pero me siento como un estúpido   
  
-No tienes porque sentirte así… bueno, y ya mejor olvidémonos de esto y vayamos a comer, estoy segura de que te estas muriendo de hambre   
  
-No  
  
-Jajaja, ni tu te lo crees… anda, vamos   
  
Se fueron al comedor, Vegeta se sentó a la mesa y Bulma le sirvió un gran banquete, sentándose después frente a él. Empezó a comer tranquilamente, pero poco a poco se fue deteniendo al ver como comía Vegeta. Era el colmo que siendo un príncipe, tuviera esos pésimos modales a la hora de comer; ¿de que servía entonces que le pusiera cubiertos si utilizaba las manos?. Se molesto algo, que tal si alguna de sus amistades lo llegara a ver comiendo de esa manera tan desagradable. No, eso no lo permitiría. Se levanto y se acerco al saiya por detrás, y le sostuvo las manos para de una buena vez enseñarle a comer correctamente…  
  
-Oche!! Estoy chomienfo – le reclamo enojado con la boca llena de comida  
  
-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables con la boca llena!... ya me harte de estarte viendo comer como un animal! De ahora en adelante utilizaras los cubiertos si quieres que te siga alimentando gratuitamente como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora  
  
-Cubiertos òô?   
  
-Esto – señalando una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo que se encontraban al lado  
  
-Y esas cosas que son?  
  
-Pues cubiertos ¬¬ - le respondió sarcásticamente  
  
-¬o¬U  
  
-Mira a este se le llama cuchara – mostrándole esta misma – sirve principalmente para comer sopas o caldos; este otro se llama tenedor, generalmente se usa para sostener la carne u otra cosa sólida que vayas a cortar, y este último es el cuchillo, que es con el que cortas   
  
-No me lo expliques como si fuera un retrasado mental ¬.¬  
  
-Perdón, te lo explique así para que me entendieras rápidamente  
  
-Humpt   
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes para que sirve cada uno, te enseñare a usarlos – le dijo mientras hacia que tomara el cuchillo con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha el tenedor, y con sus manos sobre las de él, le enseño como cortar un pedazo de carne – ves que fácil es?  
  
-Humpt – fue la única respuesta del avergonzado saiya   
  
Y así siguió enseñándole como usar cada cubierto. Poco a poco se iba acercando a él, Vegeta podía oír perfectamente la respiración de Bulma, y como esta misma hacia que sus cabellos se movieran. Las últimas explicaciones Bulma se las dijo al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo del saiya se estremeciera un poco. Al terminar, Bulma lo abrazo delicadamente y beso tiernamente su cuello, alcanzando a percibir un agradable aroma…  
  
-Humpt – fue la única respuesta del avergonzado saiya   
  
-Oye, que bien hueles Vegeta, veo que has utilizado la loción que te he comprado  
  
-Ja! Yo no necesito de esas cosas para oler bien – dijo arrogantemente   
  
-Pues yo creo que si – se dijo para si misma  
  
-Que dijiste ¬¬?   
  
-Yo?, nada ^o^ - respondió nerviosamente   
  
-Bueno, y como yo ya estoy harto de que solo tu me enseñes cosas – mientras se levantaba, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo a Bulma es sus brazos – Ahora lo te enseñare algo que nosotros los saiyajins sabemos hacer muy bien – y con un sonrisa maliciosa empezó a caminar fuera del comedor, desapareciendo lentamente por el pasillo…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ / FIN DEL FLASHBACK \ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Vegeta!... Vegeta, abre la puerta ya!  
  
Se escucho una voz un poco chillona desde afuera de la cámara de gravedad, la cual saco completamente de sus pensamientos al saiya. Este se levanto con fastidio el piso, bajo la gravedad hasta 1g y abrió la puerta de mala gana…  
  
-Y ahora que quieres?  
  
-Uy, pero que mal hueles Vegeta – tapándose la nariz – no de en balde has estado entrenando todo el día  
  
-Grr ¬.¬  
  
-Anda, ve a lavarte para que vayas a cenar – le dijo antes de retirarse de ahí   
  
Vegeta se le quedo observando mientras esta se iba alejando poco a poco. En realidad no había cambiado en absolutamente su relación con Bulma desde que llego a la Tierra, siempre era lo mismo, ella le decía, o mejor dicho, le ordenaba que hacer, y este por alguna extraña razón este siempre la obedecía. Se resigno, dio un pequeño suspiro y salio de la cámara tranquilamente, detrás de Bulma. Algo de fastidio se podía ver reflejado en su rostro, una vez más tendría que aguantar los regaños de esta por no comer como era debido…  
  
FIN   
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, pues este fanfic se me ocurrió después de que vi aquel capitulo donde Vegeta se viste con un pantalón amarillo y una camisa rosa ^_^ .Y es que desde el principio se me hizo raro que este supiera perfectamente todo lo que acostumbraban a hacer los humanos siendo que este siempre había sido un mercenario del espacio. Espero que les agrade. 


End file.
